The Scandinavian Tournament
by Emerald-Eyes90
Summary: The Bladebreakers goes to the Scandinavian Tournament, but there Ray finds his old friend and pen pal. She doesn't know what to think, but she doesn't want revenge. RayxOC
1. Presentations

The Scandinavian tournament.  
Meet the Streetbladers The Streetbladers:  
  
Name: Emma  
  
Age: 15  
  
Gender: Female (Obvious)  
  
Hair colour: Raven haired, to half her back  
  
Eye colour: Emerald  
  
Dresses with: Tank top, black pants and a belt with a rolled in wolf on  
  
Country: Sweden  
  
Bit-beast: Wolfa (A white wolf)  
  
Team member: Streetbladers captain  
  
Paired with: Ray  
  
Name: Andrex  
  
Age: 16  
  
Gender: Male (Obvious)  
  
Hair colour: Grey with black streaks here and there  
  
Eye colour: Sapphire  
  
Dresses with: A black cap that says New York Yankees on, a T-shirt with a big falcon on and pants with falcons on the sides  
  
Country: He is from Spain, but he immigrated to Sweden  
  
Bit-beast: Sanzer (A big blue falcon)  
  
Team member: First player out  
  
Paired with: Anna  
  
Name: Anna  
  
Age: 14  
  
Gender: Female (Obvious)  
  
Hair colour: Blond with blue streaks  
  
Eye colour: Crimson  
  
Dresses with: A real gothic girl. Long sleeved shirt, jeans and gloves  
  
Country: Sweden  
  
Bit-beast: Exernice (A purple wolf)  
  
Team member: Second player out  
  
Paired with: Andrex  
  
Name: Robert  
  
Age: 15  
  
Gender: Male (Obvious)  
  
Hair colour: Mahogany  
  
Eye colour: Silver/grey like  
  
Dresses with: Shirt with some chick on and some plain pants  
  
Country: Normally Finland, but he moved when he was born  
  
Bit-beast: Blue Dranzer  
  
Team member: Third player out  
  
Paired with: Emily (from All Stars)  
  
Name: Christoffer (A/N: You spell most of the time like this in Swedish)  
  
Age: 15  
  
Gender: Male (Obvious)  
  
Hair colour: Almost bald  
  
Eyes: Blue  
  
Dresses with: Hanging pants were it stands Limp Biskit on, a long T-shirt that reaches under the ass and a belt with a hawk on.  
  
Country: Sweden  
  
Bit-beast: Aquilla (A sort of brownish hawk)  
  
Team member: The bench sitter  
  
Paired with: No one  
  
Others  
  
A new Bladebreaker, Emma!  
  
Name: Emma  
  
Age: 14  
  
Bit-beast: Siren  
  
Hair: Purple  
  
Eye colour: Purple  
  
Pairing with: Kai  
  
She has been a Bladebreaker a while, so she already knows the team. And she is Swedish! PS She won't come up so often, just in the first chap and a little in the second. 


	2. Welcome Bladebreakers

The Scandinavian tournament  
Welcome Bladebreakers  
  
*The plane to Sweden  
  
"Wow! Is this how Sweden looks like?" Asked Tyson  
  
"Yep!" Said Emma  
  
"Have you lived here?" Asked Max  
  
"No, but I visited some friends some years ago!" Said Emma  
  
"What about the opponent team, Chief?" Tyson asked Kenny aka Chief  
  
"I only know that their name is the Streetbladers!" Said Chief  
  
"Heard of them?" Asked Ray  
  
"Nope! I never played Beyblade here in Sweden!" Said Emma  
  
"Come now! We just landed!" Said Mr Dickenson (A/N: I'll call him Mr D)  
  
"Okay, Mr D!" Said Tyson  
  
Everyone went of the plane and looked around.  
  
"Wow! I would like to do sightseeing before we start training!" Said Tyson  
  
"It's much to look at here in Sweden! I've been in the whole country!" Said Emma  
  
"Wow! But are we beyblading in the capitol?" Asked Tyson  
  
"Yes, we are!" Said Chief  
  
"Not everything is in Swedish, but I can help you with all the Swedish names!" Said Emma  
  
"That would be great!" Said Max  
  
"Ray, you're quiet today! Is something wrong?" Asked Mr D  
  
"No, but... Nah, I'm fine!" Said Ray and gave them a smile  
  
"Are you sure?" Asked Emma  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine!" Said Ray and started to walk  
  
"Hey, where is Kai?" Asked Chief  
  
"Who actually has an eye on him?" Asked Tyson and then glared at Emma  
  
"I don't always have an eye on him!" Said Emma and started to run up to Ray  
  
Everyone went to the hotel and got their hotel room. And this was a really special room for them.  
  
"Wow! What a big room!" Said Tyson  
  
"Yeah!" Said Emma and then looked at her watch. "I'll go and look after Kai! I'll see you guys later!"  
  
"Emma, wait! I'll come with you!" Said Ray and went with Emma  
  
"I'll have the biggest bed!" Said Tyson  
  
"Tyson, all the beds are the same size!" Said Chief  
  
Ray and Emma...  
  
"You think she still cares about you?" Asked Emma  
  
"Yeah, sort of! I stopped writing when I got Driger!" Said Ray  
  
"Emma cares about a person for months before she thinks about something else!" Said Emma  
  
"I hope you're right!" Said Ray  
  
"We'll deal up! I'm going this way, you can go that way and we'll meet up here in 30 minutes, okay?" Said Emma  
  
"Okay!" Said Ray and went the way were Emma told him to go.  
  
He looked all around, but didn't see Kai anywhere. Then he heard someone behind him and he put Driger onto his launcher and turned around and almost shot the Beyblade on a girl.  
  
"Ray? Are you going to shoot me?" She asked  
  
"Emma? Long time no see!" Said Ray and put his launcher down  
  
"Improved your blade?" The raven haired girl called Emma asked  
  
"Emma, I'm sorry that I didn't write to you! But I got Driger then and I left China!" Explained Ray  
  
"You can't believe how much I missed your letters!" She said  
  
"Emma, I'm so sorry for that!" He said  
  
"I thought something had happened to you!" She said, almost yelled. "You got me worried sick!"  
  
Ray went up to her and hugged her. Emma started to cry and held him tighter to her.  
  
"Emma!" Shouted a male voice  
  
"I got to go! Bye Ray! Good luck!" She said and ran away  
  
Ray met up with the other Emma who had Kai with her and they went to their hotel room and there stood Tyson and Kenny yelling at each other.  
  
"Guys, will you please, stop yelling at each other which bed that's biggest!" Said Emma. "Everyone's got the same size!"  
  
"I told you so!" Said Kenny  
  
"Come on, guys! Pick a room and I'll see you in the morning!" Said Emma and went into a room.  
  
Everyone went into each room.  
  
*Ray's room and POV  
  
'Why was she worried about me? We got to know each other over letters and now I feel like... I'm falling in love! No! I can't fall for her! I never saw her before.' I thought, then I heard a tree hitting against the window.  
  
I'll go and get some water! I got up and went into the kitchen and took a glass and took some water and went into my room again. Then I fell asleep  
  
*End of Ray's pov  
  
The next morning...  
  
"Room service!" Someone knocked at the door  
  
"I'm coming!" Said Emma and opened the door and the room service guy took in the breakfast. "Guys, it's breakfast!"  
  
"I'm hungry!" Said Tyson  
  
"You're always hungry!" Said Max  
  
"I'll go and wake Ray up!" Said Emma and went into his room and shook him. "Ray, it's breakfast out there! And we're having a training today!"  
  
"I'm coming! Wait! Close the door!" He said and Emma closed the door. "Emma, I met Emma yesterday! She was worried and had been worried about me a long time!"  
  
"Okay! Well, if you really want to know who our opponent team are I should tell you that you met her yesterday!" Said Emma  
  
"Is Emma with in the Streetbladers?" Asked Ray  
  
"Yep! And I've heard she is a heck of a blader!" Said Emma  
  
"Okay! You think we'll meet her in the tournaments?" Asked Ray  
  
"Yeah, we will!" Said Emma  
  
"Let's go and train! I heard that they have a special training hall and I just wanna get in some data about everyone now! Everyone's evolved!" Said Chief  
  
"Okay, we'll go!" Said Emma  
  
Then Kai came into the room.  
  
"Hey! Wait, let me guess! Time! For! Training!" Teased Emma and went past Kai and out the door.  
  
"That's why I like her!" Said Tyson and went after her  
  
Everyone went down in the training hall and Kai told them all to train, but Emma obeyed him and did her own training. After some hours they went back to their hotel room.  
  
The next morning...  
  
"Yay! Today is the day we're competing against the Swedish Beyblade teams!" Yelled Tyson  
  
"Do you have to yell?!" Said Emma, who came out of her room  
  
"I didn't wake anyone!" Said Tyson  
  
"You woke me up!" Said Emma and hit him in the head. "A girl needs to get her beauty sleep!"  
  
"She's right, Chief!" Said Dizzi  
  
"Thanks, Dizzi! It's good to have a female bit-beast on my side!" Said Emma and went into her room again and put her usual Beyblade outfit on.  
  
They went to the Beyblade arena and there they met the Norwegian Beyblade team.  
  
"Hey! Those are cool beyblades they got!" Said Tyson  
  
"They're especially done for you guys!" Said Emma  
  
"Stop scaring me with those words, Emma!" Said Tyson  
  
"I like to tease my team!" She said  
  
"Oh, hello Bladebreakers!" An old voice said behind them  
  
"Mr D! And grandpa!" Said Tyson  
  
"Hello, Mr D, Mr Granger!" Said Emma happily, but then looked at a sad Ray. 'Ray, what did Emma say to you yesterday? I know you can't hear me, but I'm worried for you!'  
  
"So, you are up against the Norwegian team? They are real bumps in the head!" Said Mr D  
  
"You've seen them play?!" Asked Kenny  
  
"Yes, and so has Emma! She is after all my secretary and bodyguard!" Mr D told them  
  
"WHAT?! Emma is a secretary and a BODYGUARD??!! I thought she just was a singer and a beyblader!" Said Tyson  
  
"I'm everything of that, Tyson! I'm a singer, a perfect balanced beyblader, a very good cook, body guard and secret secretary!" Said Emma. "And even more than that!"  
  
"What do we have here?" A male voice asked  
  
"Well, hello there, Streetbladers!" Said Emma in a hippie voice  
  
"Hello, Bladebreakers! Welcome to Sweden! Our home land!" He said in a Spanish accent  
  
"You sound more like you were from Spain!" Said Kenny  
  
"I am! I and my family immigrated when I was very young!" He said  
  
"So, these are the amateurs that we've heard about!" Another male voice said  
  
"Oh, hello Christoffer! Nice day isn't it?" Said Emma  
  
"Why you little..." He said and started to shake his fist  
  
"Try to, I'll just dodge your attack!" Said Emma  
  
"She just wants you to be angry! Don't be!" Whispered the first boy. "Let me introduce myself and my team! My name is Andrex and I'm second captain! This is Christoffer, Anna, Robert and Emma, our captain!"  
  
"Your captain is a girl?!" Said Tyson  
  
"What's wrong with a girl captain?!" Emma asked in an irritated voice  
  
"Sorry! But it's unusual!" Said Tyson  
  
"He's right! There are few female captains of world champion teams!" Said Kenny  
  
"Well, we'll give you good luck against the Norwegians, but I tell you, they aren't to play with!" Said Andrex and they left  
  
Ray stared at Emma all the time as she went after her team.  
  
"Guys, I have to fix some things, so I can't be with on your battles! Well, I wish you good luck against them!" Said Emma and left them behind.  
  
"They aren't a worry!" Said Tyson  
  
"Maybe they will, Tyson! We don't know how strong they are!" Said Max  
  
"We'll just have to find out then!" Said Tyson  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


End file.
